En su lugar
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Dip.Pip no esperaba que Damien le confesara algo como eso...ni mucho menos de esa manera. Mal summary.


**Les traigo otro Dip.! Un poco corto...**

**No recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la madre de Pip,asi que le puse como crei que era pero si alguien lo sabe hagamelo saber. Aqui...no estan en south Park.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

* * *

El pequeño rubio caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro por las calles de un pueblo de Inglaterra con un enorme ramo de flores rojas en los brazos. Pip se dirigía al panteón alegremente, vería a unas personas muy especiales, a las que podía contarles lo que sentía y pensaba.

-hola mamá…hola papá…- Pip le sonrió a las lapidas que estaban frente a él, en las cuales estaba escrito "Phillip Pirrup" y "Elizabeth Pirrup", les deposito las flores y se sentó frente a ellas.

-Bueno…eh estado bien, pero no lo soportaba mas, tenía que contarlo…-Pip dio unos pequeños aplausitos y después sonrió ampliamente.- Mamá…papá…creo que estoy enamorado.-el chico rio levemente.- Así es…me eh enamorado…pero…-bajo la mirada un poco triste- no creo que el sienta lo mismo…así es…me eh enamorado de un chico.

Pip miro al cielo y sentía que el viento agitaba los cabellos que salían de su boina.

-Eso me entristece…pero en fin… es tan lindo, me encantan sus ojos, su voz… es perfecto hehe bueno lo es para mí, nunca me había sentido igual mamá y papá.- el Ingles abrazo sus piernas.- se llama...Damien.

Pip hablaba con sus difuntos padres y no tenía ni la menor idea de que unos ojos rojos lo observaban.

-ahh… ¡pero! El no sabe…y no debe saberlo, seguramente me pegaría o algo por el estilo no hablo mucho con el…ni con nadie, pero hehe me siento bien con solo verlo, aunque sea de lejos…-sonrió feliz.-bueno...tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer… adiós mamá, adiós papá, vendré a verlos pronto.- el rubio se levanto y camino hacia la salida del panteón pero sintió que algo o mejor dicho "alguien" lo jalo del brazo. Provocándole un susto y un pequeño grito.

-¡ah!- se giro para toparse con unos ojos carmesí.-D-Damien…

-escuche lo que dijiste Pip, no me esperaba eso-el pelinegro no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos provocando el sonrojo del menor.

-Yo…Yo no quería… ¡lo siento Damien!...yo no…- Pip se encogió esperando una paliza de parte del anticristo, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y lo miro de nuevo. Damien solo lo miraba con una ligera ¿sonrisa?

-oh Pip…-el anticristo lo abrazo fuerte contra él, el rubio se sonrojo mas y le correspondió sin pensarlo, se sentía tan bien.

-Damien… lo siento…Yo no…

El moreno lo tomo por la mano y lo jalo hasta donde el rubio estaba minutos atrás, en las lapidas de sus padres. Se paro frente a ellas aun entrelazando su mano con la de Pip, el menor solo lo miraba desconcertado.

-Señor y señora Pirrup…-hiso una leve reverencia- Soy Thorm, Damien Thorm, pero al parecer, su hijo ya les había hablado de mi-miro al rubio, acercándolo más a él y pasándole un brazo por la cintura- yo también amo a su hijo.

Pip se sonrojo fuertemente y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, sintió que le daría un infarto en ese momento.

-En verdad lo amo… nunca tuve el valor de decírselo antes…soy un cobarde ya se-sonrío divertido, Pip estaba atónito...el anticristo se veía hermoso sonriendo…no, no hermoso, era más que eso, faltaban palabras para describir su belleza.-Yo… les prometo que cuidare de él, no dejare que nada malo le pase, estaré siempre para el…por ustedes, no tienen nada que preocuparse…claro…Si Pip acepta que me quede a su lado- El moreno tomo las dos manos del rubio y lo miro a los ojos- Pip… ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

-Da…Damien…si… ¡sí!-el menor lo abrazo con fuerza y unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla rosada.

El mayor lo tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le tomo de la mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo Pip…

-Y yo a ti Damien…

-Fue…un placer señores Pirrup, si me permiten… tengo que llevar a mi príncipe a que conozca su reino…-y Pip y Damien desaparecieron de entre una llamarada de fuego.

* * *

**El nombre del fic es "en u lugar", le puse asi porque Damien hace la promesa de cuidar a Pip en el lugar de los padres... solo queria aclararlo ñ.ñ**

**hasta el proximo fic! merece reviews? :l**


End file.
